The Side Project
by Polos Elite
Summary: Ash is on his way to becoming a Pokemon Master, but that's not all he's been up to...Pokeshipping and other Pairings later in the story! Read and review T for safety Chapter 8 is up! Updated Every Thursday. I Don't own Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1: Triplets

Chap 1: Triplets

A/N: Hey I'm Polos Elite! Its been a while since I've written and decided to go back to what I started my fan fiction at when I was Younger...Unfortunately I don't have my original stories those got tossed, but I'm Returning to an old Favorite of mine to write! PokeShipping! Oh ya! Just as a Note I'm stopping my Character list for this story at Diamond and Pearl...References to Cilian and Iris though they may come in on another story! So on with this story!

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

May: 17

Drew: 18

Dawn: 16

Max: 12

Molly: 18

Zack: 18

A tall raven haired boy Slowly entered a Pokemon Center in Kanto. He had a Yellow Pokemon on his Shoulder and a belt hanging from his hands lined with Pokeballs. He wore a White and Red Hat with a Pokeball symbol on it on top of his spiky unruly hair. He wore a Black t-shirt and dark blue Jeans and had a green Backpack Slung over his shoulder. A blue jacket poked out of the side of the Backpack.

He walked to the Front desk.

"Nurse Joy?" he called out

"coming!" a voice said from within a closed door. Soon a nurse popped out and came over to the front desk. "how can I help you sir?"

"can I get my Pokemon healed up?" he asked leaning on the desk the yellow pokemon jumping off his shoulder and onto the desk

"sure thing!" the nurse said Picking up the Yellow Pokemon and taking the Belt of pokeballs. "It'll only take a second please make yourself comfortable while you wait"

"Thanks!" the Boy said walking away towards some couches. He stopped once he heard some familiar voices in the hallway and turned to look.

A group of Four teens were standing in the hallway conversing. One of them, a girl, was slightly shorter than the boy had a orange jacket and black shorts, brunette hair covered by a green bandanna. Another was about the same height as the other with Navy blue hair, a black dress that at the bottom turned pink, and a white toboggan looking hat.

The other two were boys one just as tall as the Boy but with green hair, a black shirt , a green vest and green pants. The other boy was younger and just as tall as the two girls. He Had a light green polo, turquoise hair and Dark blue pants.

The boy smiled

"Hey!" The raven haired boy yelled causing the group to look around, "Guys over here!" he waved his arms.

"Ash?" the group of teens in the hallway of the Pokemon center called out

"Ya it's me! What's up?" Ash yelled practically sprinting over to the group of teens

"We're good! Been a long time Ash!" Said one of the brunette who had emerald eyes

"It has May!"

"Where have you been? Everyone lost touch with you!" cried out the other girl who had blue eyes asked, "we didn't know if you even if you beat the Proelio Region!"

Ash Scratched the back of his head nervously, "hehe, sorry I've been really busy."

"well you've got to see what Pokemon I caught! And you still owe me a battle!" the boy with turquoise hair asked

"sure Max, I can't do it right now but if you could drop by Regirock Studio in town and I'll see you there." he smiled

"Where is that?" asked a green haired Teen from behind May

"uhh Drew... its umm...here I'll show you!" turning and walking toward the Front desk

"Hey Nurse Joy, are my Pokemon ready?" he asked leaning on the desk to peer into the back room

"Yes they are" the Joy said turning to get in the back room and opened the door.

"Pikachu!" a little yellow Pokemon said running out from the back room a belt with Pokeballs strapped to it in its mouth. It dashed over to Ash and climbed up his back and onto his shoulder. Ash took the Belt from his Pokemon's Mouth

"Thanks Pikachu," he said stroking the Pokemon's ear before turning to the group behind him, "Let's go!"

As they Walked outside two other Teens approached them. One, a boy, was Ash's height, black short combed hair, a short-sleeved denim jacket covering a navy blue t-shirt and black pants. The other, a girl, Has a sky blue t-shirt on and Navy blue pants. She also had blue eyes and black hair.

"Took long enough," the boy said, "We're gonna be late!"

"Oh take a chill-pill Zack" the girl said

"You should listen to Molly." Ash said

"Ya but I don't want Peter Breathing down my neck for being late. I doubt you do either...who are they?" Zack said eying the Group following Ash

"oh ya! Guys meet Molly and Zack." Ash said gesturing to the two newcomers

"and their names are?" Molly said rolling her eyes

"This is May, Dawn is next to her. Drew is behind may and Max is right to May's right" Ash said

"I'd like to stay and chat but we've got to go!" Zack cried out

"We can chat on the way their with me!" Said Ash

"Alright, Ash we better head out and head to the Studio before Mr. Worry-Wort has a heart attack." Molly sighed

"Alright, come on let's go!" Ash said springing forward

"Some introduction" muttered Dawn before being nudged by May she turned to her

"Hey Dawn is it just me or does Zack look a lot like ash?" May asked

"All three of them do no that I think about it..." Dawn said as she stared intently at Molly

"Ya they all look alike. Heck Zack could be Ash with shorter hair and Molly could be Ash if he were a Girl," Drew said with a confused face, "but Ash never said he had any siblings."

Molly who'd heard the whole conversation raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder. "he Probably should have cause Me and Zack are his Triplets."

A/N: Sooooo...what do ya think? You like? Dislike? Give me a review it helps! I'll be sporadic in my updates now that high school is ending its year, Thank God, I can start writing more often! YAY!

So tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Family

Chapter 2: Meet the Family

A/N: Hey second chapter! I'm getting more time to do this stuff! Yay!

Ages for New Characters:

Jenifer: 23

Jordan: 23

Delia: 46

Daniel: 46

"Ash? You never mentioned that you had siblings!" May cried out surprised startling ash

"I didn't?" he said confused, "are you sure because I'm pretty sure I did."

"We're positive," May said crossing her arms.

"You never mentioned me?" Zack said faking hurt.

"I'm sorry..." Ash said seemingly sad as he hung his head

"You should be," Zack said smirking

"HEY!" a someone shouted startling them all. The turned to see a very angry man approaching them.

"Oh crap it's Peter!" Molly said her eyes growing wide

"You guys were supposed to be at the studio twenty minutes ago!" Peter said furiously, "I had to come out here to look for you guys to find you chatting with a bunch of people!" he lashed out and grabbed Zack, who let out a yelp of disapproval, and then looked back at the others as he drug Zack towards a Building with a sign on its Saying _Regirock Studios_. "Now come on I don't have all day!"

Ash sighed and looked over at his friends and motioned for them to follow him before following Peter and Zack. Molly sighed as well and began walking to the studio as well.

"I'm telling you Ash we really need to stop being late to these. Dad is seriously getting mad at that," Molly said blowing a tuft of her medium length hair out of her face, "plus I don't like to be out and about, too many fans."

"You would have a problem with that," Ash said smirking as they all entered the building.

"I do!" Molly said annoyed, rolling her eyes. She then turned to see a Man holding a satchel out to her, "Thanks Jordan! I totally forgot this before heading out." she said unzipping a pocket and pulling out two Drum sticks.

"uh-huh, your about the most forgetful person in the world, Molly." Jordan snorted smiling. He was taller than ash by a few inches. Clean blonde hair combed meticulously into a fohawk and gelled. His green eyes hung above his tones body and his black t-shirt, jacket and black pants. He looked at Ash, "time to Rock and Roll, baby bro."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Ash said blushing crimson from this being said in front of his friends

"I'd like to meet your friends guys, but I'd like to not be chewed out by Dad even more." Jordan smiled turning and walking down the hall.

"Pikachu can you show them where they can hang out while we're Rockin?"

"Pi!" Pikachu said nuzzling its trainer before hopping down

"Thanks Buddy" he said before Heading down the hall after waving bye to his friends

"Se ya'll in a bit" Molly said slowly walking after Ash her drumsticks twirling in her hands.

After the left May spoke up in an amazed tone, "Was that Jordan of _Journeyers_?"

"That's him!" Dawn squealed

"Wait so they are that band you guys have been obsessed with?" Drew said Suprised

"It is..." May said surprised.

"So...Ash is in that Band? I didn't know that! You said they only had four members!" Dawn said

"I'm behind a few albums and I really haven't kept up with the band or else I'd know!" May said defencivly, "this is about as much of a surprise to you as it is to me!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said staring at the Group waiting for them to come.

"oh! Pikachu umm...lead the way!" Dawn said Realizing Pikachu had been waiting on them.

They walked down the corridors of rooms to a white room with a few couches, chairs, and recording software. The people in the room looked over at them while they were working before going back to work. One stood up and walked over.

"Howdy! My names Daniel Ketchum I own Regirock studios! How can I help you?" he said holding his hand out to shake. He looked like a much older version of Jordan in a Business suite and tie. His hair was combed back.

"Hi, are you Ash's father?" Dawn asked cautiously as she took the man's hand

"I am indeed." he said smiling, "How do you know Ash?" he said as he picked up pikachu and letting it crawl up onto his shoulder.

"we all traveled with him at one time or another," May said smiling.

"Ah! I made some good friends on my travels!" Daniel said smiling and gesturing to the various seating I the room. "That's how I met my Delia!"

They all took seats around a coffee table in the room. Dawn and max sat down on two chairs facing the chair Ash's father was sitting down in. May and Drew Sat down on a Couch against the wall. Drew pulled May into him.

"Ya well Ash never really talked about you or his siblings so we really didn't know about you, sir" Max said quietly

"Huh, oh well He's too obsessed with Pokemon to really think of home. Molly and Zack both woke up before him and got Pokemon." Daniel Chuckled, "Delia was so concerned that day! Worried he wouldn't be able to get a Pokemon! Well he did! Then he met all of you and traveled around!"

"Can we get track four? Ya the next one on the list." one of the Other men in the rooms said.

"Is that a recording studio?" Max said looking through the Tinted glass on the side and into a room with Musical equipment and Ash and his Siblings.

"Yes," Ash's Father replied

"Who's that?" Drew asked pointing to a girl in the room

"That's my oldest daughter," Daniel said lovingly, smiling, "Her names Jenifer."

Jenifer was slightly shorter than the other Ketchums. She had light amber hair and blue eyes. She wore a red t-shirt and blue denim shorts. Her face was much like her mother's.

"So while they're recording why don't you guys tell me about some of the adventures you've had with Ash?" Daniel asked Staring over at his children as the began to play something soft.

* * *

After a long series of music, ranging from some soft rock to some heavier more metalish Rock. The Band finally finished as May was finishing her story up about their Adventure with Ash and manaphy.

"So no Manaphy is-" May started to finish

"Hey Dad!" Ash said walking in his body covered in sweat.

"Eww! Ash go take a shower!" Dawn squealed pinching her nose

"Ash you do need to clean up go and take a shower, Please," Ash's Father said Staring at his son

"Alright!" Ash said with a grin

"Hey dad We need to head home soon or we'll be late and Mom'll kill us!" Jenifer Poked her head in the room.

"Uhhh okay, Ash Take your shower in the bus." Ash's Father said as he stood up.

"You guys heading to Pallet Town?" May asked as she and the others stood up.

"Yep!" Ash said happily

"Huh guess we'll see you soon then we're heading for Pallet Town, Professor Oak has invited us all to a party in honor of his completion of some study or other he's been making." Dawn said

"Well why don't you ride along with us? Delia would be happy to have you and plus i'd like to hear more stories...I miss my Adventuring days..." Ash's father said sighing

"Sure! I'd be nice to get off the road for a bit," May said, "thing is we've got our stuff back at the Pokemon Center..."

"No problem we'll pick it up on the way," Ash said smiling from ear to ear

"Alright!" May and Dawn Cheered

"Hey Max looks like we're going to get our battle here pretty soon!" Ash said Happily

"Yes!" Max said as he and Ash high-fived

"Les-go! Times a wasting!" Peter Called from down the hall

"Ash take them with you, Zack and Molly. Pick up there stuff and we'll meet up at the Pallet Studio," Ash's father said as he walked off, "Nice meeting you and see you soon!"

"Your Dad's pretty nice Ash," Drew said

"Ya he's Awesome!" Ash said, "alright let's go pick up your stuff."

A/N: how do you like this? Review to tell me! More info about Ash's Siblings and Parents will become available as we go. Oh and Expect Misty in the Next Chapter...and stuff will happen...

dbzgtfan2004- Thanks for the Review! I'm sure to continue this! Hope to see you review some more!

Swagnilla-Ice-1985- Thanks! I'll be twisting the Plot and emotions of these guys so heh...it'll be interesting! Thanks for reviewing

Feel free to ask questions if you don't understand something! PM or Review your confusion!


	3. Chapter 3: May's Gotta Plan!

Chapter 3: May's Gotta Plan

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! I've been busy for the past few weeks between finishing school, sports and that annoying thing called Life (who's idea was that? XD)

anyway I'm back and I'll hopefully be updating often. No real schedule to it though XD this chapter you'll find out what Ash had been up to the Past few years, explain the lack of contact between characters, and set us up for a little Pokeshipping Goodness...

On with the story!

"so Ash...when did you begin to do all this?" May asked suddenly as They all were walking through town to get May, Max, Dawn, and Drew's stuff. "Usually you keep in touch with Brock and we find out where you are or what your doing from him, but you hadn't been calling him recently. How come?"

Ash massaged the back of his head, "Kinda a long story may. I started touring with the band two years ago. At the time I was traveling through the Proelio Region. I'd needed a ride from one part to another and they picked me up." he chuckled, "they got me to pick up a guitar and play an old tune we learned when we we're kids." he smiled

"So then you joined up with them?" May asked, "and when did you learn to play the guitar? You never played in front of us before."

"Well I started to learn when I was, what...five? Anyway I got good, I guess, and we used to play together. Ya know random songs we all liked and heard off the radio." Ash Smiled, "Those were great times."

"sounds like you guys are pretty close. I'm surprised you didn't talk about them," Dawn commented.

"ya...we're close, but for a while i'd just been wrapped up in training and exploring and having an adventure I really wouldn't really think about them," he chuckled, "plus I thought you wouldn't want to hear about it."

"so have you talked to anybody? Told them what is happening?" Drew asked, "everyone May Talked to didn't seem to have a clue where you were or what you were doing."

"Uhh...i've only been talking to Mom and Misty..." Ash said trailing off his cheeks flushing. Ash hoped the shadow of his Hat would conceal his blush.

"Misty?" May Asked

Ash just curtly nodded.

"Oh that is so cute!" May said excitedly, "Are you two finally going out?"

"NO!" Ash said almost immediately

"Oh..." May sighed sadly, "you like her don't you?"

"ya I like her she's my best friend!" Ash said confused

"No, no, as in like like...more than a friend Ash" Dawn said sighing. Ash was real dense sometimes...

Ash turned crimson again, "N-no w-why'd you think such a thing." he laughed nervously

"You do don't you!" May Squealed

"N-no"

"your lying!" Dawn chimed in a sing-song manner

"Alright leave Ash alone, May," Drew said smirking, "we already know he's smitten with Misty. You don't need to embarrass him more."

"Humph!"

"Thanks Drew..." Ash said awkwardly

At that time they reached the outside of the Pokemon Center.

"I'll wait for you guys out here." Ash said leaning against the side of the Pokemon Center

"We'll just take a minute" May said walking inside with the rest

Ash could have sworn Drew mouthed the words 'Ya Right' to him.

After waiting about 15 minutes May and the others finally appeared. Drew was lugging a massive suitcase with a tag labeling it May's.

"Alright Let's go!" May Cried leading the group on.

"The things I do for her," Drew muttered.

"Just don't do it," Ash said dismissively, "you don't have to lug her huge suitcase around."

"When you get a girlfriend you'll understand Ash." Drew muttered

"Sure I will..." Ash rolled his eyes

"trust me you will." Drew Insisted

"Uh-huh" Ash grunted and paced forward.

"Dawn nugged May, "we need to get Ash and Misty together. He likes her and She likes him."

"I agree. Ash is too timid and dense to try and start a relationship. Misty is afraid of rejection and thinks he won't like her that way. " May Smirked, "I've got a plan..."

"What is it?" Dawn asked her eyes shimmering.

"well didn't Professor Oak say he'd invited all the League members?" May asked.

"Um...ya but misty is a gym leader..." Dawn said, "so that won't work"

May groaned internally 'I forgot Dawn was ditsy sometimes' "League Members include gym leaders, Dawn."

"Oh!" Dawn said

"Right...anyway we get them together and just make them aware of how they feel about each other." May said

"how do we do that?" Dawn asked

"I was getting to that" May said glancing at Ash who was vigorously talking to Max about something. Probably Pokemon. "we Get Drew here to get Ash to admit he likes Misty when she is close by, without him knowing that she is."

"Hey Hey I don't want to be in one of your crazy love plots!" Drew said wide eyed

"Get over it! I need your help!" May said Glaring at him before turning her gaze to a sweet and loving look. "Please? Pretty Please with sugar on top?"

"No"

She kissed him, "how 'bout now?" He Shook his head. 'He's wavering a little more and he's in the palm of my hand...time to pull the fake tears out'

"Uhh...May Are you alright?" Drew asked noticing the tears streaking down the side of her face.

"you don' love me," May said depressingly

"I DO! I DO!" Drew said softly and desperately

"If you loved me you'd help me..." May Said

"Okay yes i'lll do it. I' Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm sorry!" he said as he pulled her in to a tight embrace

"Thank you!" she said kissing him 'Bingo, Drew, your putty in my hands...and I love you for it!'

"and after that?" Dawn said Smiling from May's little act 'Gotta remember that one...could come in handy'

"then we get them alone..."May said muffled by Drew's chest, "Misty'd ake it from there"

A/N: and there we have it! A chapter! YAY! I'm so rusty...And we'll have some Pokeshipping goodness soon!

And REMEMBER:

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Daisy

Chapter 4: Daisy

A/N: And We're Back! Didja miss me?

I just got power restored a few days ago...yes I'm in one of the Eastern States that was hit by severe Thunderstorms (they're calling it a Derecho). Anyway I'm back and Writing yet again! Nad i'm bringing the promise of longer chapters! How awesome is that? Anyway...

On with...Misty?

"The Challenger's Growlith is unable to battle! Misty is the Victor!" Daisy Cried holding up a flag

"Come back Scorch, You did good." A young Girl said sighing a red light extending from her Pokeball and consuming the fainted Growlith floating belly up in the pool.

"Return Vaporeon! You deserve a nice long rest!" Misty said smiling as her Vaporeon was recalled in a similar fashion, except for the fact that her Pokemon had been standing on a yellow platform in the pool.

The Gym leader stopped the Other girl from leaving, "you did good," she gave a soft smile, "but you need to train some more. Also think about your types and remember that fire is weak against water, water is weak to grass, and grass is weak to fire and so on. Your good you just need to prepare more. Don't just rush in here and expect to win you've got to be more prepared and sure your Pokemon are ready next time you challenge me or another gym leader."

"Yes Ma'am, Thanks" the younger girl said dejectedly

"Don't feel bad, most people lose more than once to me before they get their badges." Misty said.

"I'm Going to beat you next time!" the Girl Vowed as she left, thrusting her fist at Misty.

Misty's Smile faltered as she remembered Ash's Determination to beat a gym leader.

Ash

The Young Man was many things. A Friend. An Inspiration...

A Crush.

Thinking of him filled her with a deep sense of longing. Wishing to be at his side. To see him. Be near him. Her Heart ached to see him...and to tell him the true feeling that plagued her heart.

Love was a fickle thing.

Misty had known that for a long time. Her parents divorce, a few sour relationships, and her deep need and want to see Ash and tell him her love, yet not wanting to be rejected.

She Sighed

"You, like, alright Little Misty?" Violet Said as she skipped into the gym from the living section of the gym.

"uh..ya" Misty said breaking from her train of thought

"Well, like, you've got a phone call." Violet said

"Who is it?" Misty said hopefully. She was hoping it was one of Ash's rare calls

"Sorry lil' Misty it's not your boyfriend its-" Lilly said as she stuck her head in The Gym lobby

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Misty Steamed

"You, like wish he was Baby sis'" Violet teased

"SHUT UP!" Misty hollered on the verge of knocking her two annoying sister's lights out.

"Alright you two leave Misty alone," Daisy said rolling her eyes at her feuding younger siblings.

"Lemme just take that call..." Misty said deadpanned as she stomped out of the room.

As soon as she was out of earshot Daisy turned on her two younger siblings, "you two really shoul stop that."

"like Chill Dais' we're just having a little fun" Lilly said defensibly

"Not when you torment her!" Daisy Steamed quietly

"All it does is make her a little angry. Sheesh" Violet said

"She is bottling up her emotions and I don't want to be there when she pops on you two." Daisy said, "you two are really pushing her buttons. She's unsure of herself, trying to find a way to tell a guy who has her heart that he does, and your teasing her about it. Your her older sisters and instead of hurting her Why don't you try to build her up and support her for once!" Daisy fumed near yelling towards the end. "You two go apologize!"

"it was just-" Lilly began abashed

"GO!" Daisy hollered

"Um..." Misty said confused as she walked into the room. Oblivious to the Daisy's Scolding. She shook her head, "what just went on here? Never mind, anyway we've just been invited by Professor Oak to come and Celebrate his new findings on some new and rare Pokemon as well as celebrate Gary getting his degree in Pokemon Sciences. From what he said its going to be quite a party."

"Isn't Gary the Professor's Cute Grandson!" Lilly blurted out

"um..." Misty said, surprised by the sudden outburst, "He is the professor's grandson..."

"You have to admit he is hot," Lilly said Dreamily.

"Annyyy waayyy," Misty Said, clearly unnerved by the dreamy look on Lilly's Face, "we're all invited and cleared by the Pokemon League to stand the gym down while we attend."

"Are there going to be Celebrities there!" Violet exclaimed

Misty sweatdroped, "um...maybe?"

"I've got to find something to wear!" Violet exclaimed grabbing her keys from the key pegs on the side of the room and dashing out.

"Wait for me!" Lilly exclaimed sprinting out of the room after her twin.

"That was...weird..." Daisy said cocking her eyebrows.

"it's lil' and Vi'..." Misty said, "the two airheads are supposed to be annoying and weird.

"Misty..."

"Don't start Dais', I'm sick of them teasing me like that..." Misty said Turning away to hide her crimson face. "its really embarrassing and it hurts."

Daisy sighed. In the past few years she'd grown up. She was no longer that Ditsy blond who only cared about whether her cloths looked good and had a hot boyfriend and was popular. She'd grown up and part of that granted her a look at Misty.

Lil' Misty

the more the thought a bout it the more she kicked herself. As children her sisters and her continually teased Misty because she was, in fact, quite beautiful. Misty didn't care for what they did and they made fun of her for it.

Daisy was the first to realize and apologize for the emotional pain she now carried. As she really got to really know Misty she found out how cool her little sister really was. Her caring for her Pokemon, her compassion for others, her fiery temper and attitude, and most of all her deep rooted, head over heels love for her Ex-traveling companion.

Ash Ketchum.

Personally she could understand how much it would hurt to keep feelings like that inside and to think they'd never be returned. _'I couldn't imagine Tracy not loving me...that would be hard to deal with' _

She slowly gathered up her smaller sister and gave her a nice long hug. Misty would never admit it but it helped.

"come on Lil' Misty we need to pack a bit. While we're out we could go out and shop, maybe even go to a concert or a movie." Daisy said softly trying to coxes her younger sibling into getting her mind off of a certain messy, raven haired Trainer.

"Ya I guess I should," she said dejectedly as she disappeared into the living quarters of the gym.

"oh Misty," Daisy sighed at her heartbroken little sister.

She just couldn't stand watching her youngest sister hurt in silence and feel so much pain silently while her older sisters tormented her about it.

Daisy knew it was time to act.

The only question was how. Sure she knew misty but she didn't know Ash. Either he was in love with her and she had to get them together or he just was friends with Misty.

Either way she knew whom to about Misty's Secret love.

She quietly moved into the Gym's office and sat down at the videophone and typed in a number on the contact list.

The phone rang for a few seconds before...

"Slate residence, Forest speaking." Forest's Young voice came through the phone as his face flicked on.

"Hi Forest it's Daisy from the Cerulean gym. Could I speak to Brock please it's urgent." Daisy said

"uh ya lemme get him. Hold on," Forest said as he got up

she heard some yelling in the background. Before Brock popped on the screen. "Hi Daisy Forest said you needed me."

"ya look I'm worried about Misty," she trailed off

"What about her," Brock now was fully listening and worry for one of his best friends seeped into his face and eyes.

"Well I'm afraid she's...Brock I think she's about to break down." Daisy said with all seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Brock said

"Well she like that one kid, I think his name is-" daisy started to explain

"Ash?"

"Ya him, anyway she's madly in love with him and its driving her insane and its really getting to her," she couldn't help but grumble out, "and Lil' and Vi aren't helping the situation much."

"hmm...so what does this have to do with me?" Brock said

"well you traveled with them a lot so I figured they'd talked with you and..." she decided to stop beating around the bush, "does Ash like Misty...more than a friend I mean."

Brock sighed, "alright between you and me...yes. Yes he does and he's very scared about it."

"What do you mean?" Daisy questioned

"He values His and Misty's relationship too mush to damage it by being forthright about his feelings." he sighed, "I've tried to convince him multiple times to come forth and tell Misty how he feels, but he's way to scared to tell her and he's afraid of 'screwing it up' so he doesn't"

"Sounds about like Misty. She's just afraid it'll scare Ash off," Daisy said

"Hmm..." Brock said in deep thought, a silence passed between them for a while before it looked as if a light bulb went of in his head and he snapped his fingers, "I've got it! You guys are going to that Party Oak is throwing?" she nodded in agreement, "I've heard that Ash is going to be there."

"He is?" Daisy said

"Yes and I'm going as well. I'm convinced that I could talk Misty into telling Ash about her feelings." Brock said

Daisy shook her head, "No luck I've already tried that."

"Yes but I'm confident I could talk her into telling him."

"Are you sure?" Daisy said, "cause I swear Brock if you make her even more nervous about Ash..."

"I'm trying to help and I've traveled with them for a while and we're all pretty close. Like siblings." Brock said calmly, "trust me I know what I'm doing." he smirked, "just look a Forest. I talked him into confessing and look at him! He's getting Married soon!"

"He is?" Daisy said excitedly.

"oops wasn't supposed to tell," he said nervously, "just keep it quiet for a bit."

"I won't tell a soul." Daisy smiled

"Good thanks," he sighed, "I've got to go. I've got to help Forest pack and pack myself."

"Alright Brock thanks!" Daisy said

after the screen had faded she smirked to herself.

"Get ready Misty cause your Sister's about to give you one heck of a helping hand."

A/N: Ooo Daisy's going to get them together now...with Brock's help

could this lead to problems?

Keep reading to find out!

Swagnilla-Ice-1985- Thanks for the Review

I Do accept Anonymous reviews so feel free to post one of those!

Please Review Cause it encourages my Plot Bunnies =)


	5. Chapter 5: Road Trip!

A/N: Hey I'm Back! And guess what! Look it is another chapter! YAY!

okay sorry I'm excited! =) so that means i'm going to write a chapter...oh wait I just did...(sweatdrops)

anyway on with the story! YAY!

'What to pack' Misty thought as she stared blankly at the dresser which was adorned with pictures in frames, a jewelry box, and a few medals. Behind the dresser on the wall hung some different awards and certificates. Framed pictures of Her, Brock, Ash, family, and friends scattered the walls of her room. A bed centered the room with a side table with a aquamarine cover. The light blue walls gave way to a window on each of the two walls opposite the corner the door was located.

Misty started to pull out some different articles of clothing. Jeans and shorts she stared at then threw them on the bed. A few shirts she pulled out and looked at some of which joined the shorts and jeans. She pulled out some dresses to which she pressed against her body and stood in front of a long mirror.

"the thing I wonder is if it is casual or dressy," Misty murmured to herself.

She sighed and stared at two dresses, one a blue dress and the other a white dress. 'ack, I was never good at this stuff.' she snorted 'Do I even look good in this?' Misty thought as she pressed her body up against the red dress again. 'I liked the white one better' she then saw a glint of a blue lace from her closet. She walked in and then returned in front of the mirror with a blue dress. 'this one looks good too' she thought

"Why does this stuff have to be so hard?" Misty vented softly making a face

"I know," Daisy said startling her youngest sister, "I liked the white one better. It looked good on you Misty"

"Really?" Misty asked unsure as she glanced at the array of dress laid on top of the bed.

"yes," Daisy said smiling, "trust me take my word and it'll save you a whole bunch of indecision. Just take the white one."

"Alright," Misty said as she neatly folded the dress and set it on the bed with the rest of her clothes and then collected the articles of clothing she wasn't taking and put them in their respectful places in the drawers.

"You have a bag to put that in?" Daisy asked

"I put it somewere..." Misty said looking around before disappearing into the closet again. "Ah-Ha I found it!" she returned with a suitcase

"good thing I have a car Misty. Cause that thing is huge." Daisy smirked

"Ya good thing." Misty said as she started to pack her clothes into her bag.

"You got the essentials?" Daisy asked, "toothbrush, toothpaste, your-"

"Yes Daisy! I know what I need," Misty said agitated as she stalked towards the door and walked down the hall, "sheesh your almost as bad as..." Misty stopped and then closed her eyes biting her lower lip.

"as mom?" Daisy said softly, she placed a hand on Misty's shoulder as she nodded the afermitive.

"i just wish..." she gave a small hiccup, "i just wish she didn't go out that day."

"I know," Daisy said moving around her sister to hug her from the front, "but we can't change that. It wasn't our fault."

"It was that Damn drunks fault." Misty said buying her head into Daisy's shoulder, "he took her from us!"

"Misty," Daisy said comfortingly, "he didn't know what he was doing when he hit mom. He was too wasted to know that he'd-"

Misty abruptly pushed away. "he'd what? Run over some woman on a cross walk as her daughter watched from the sidewalk? HUH?" Misty fumed, "YOU WERN'T THERE!"

Daisy shed a tear, "Misty...I..."

Misty stopped and looked regretfully at her sister, "I'm sorry its just..."

"I know all we had was mom and then she was gone."

"everyday I watch her get run over by that truck," a tear slipped down Misty's pain filled face, "he hit her and went over and..."

Daisy embraced her sister, "Shhhhh...it's alright."

"I miss her so much Dais' I just wish...I just wish she hadn't stopped when I'd called out to her. She wouldn't have stopped in the road and..." a strangled sob croaked out of her throat as tears brimmed in her eyes

"Shhh...it's alright, it's alright" Daisy said gently slowly rubbing her back.

Misty just cried softly.

Ash sighed and rested his head on the seat he was sitting in on the bus. He raised his head and looked around.

May was asleep curled up to Drew, who was also sleeping, on Ash's bunk in the back of the Rv. Dawn was staring out the window from the bench at the dining table, her Mp3 in her ear, oblivious to the world. Max was absorbed in his book next to him. Zack was on his laptop across from Dawn. Molly was sitting next to him and was pointing at things on the screen.

Ash sighed. And him? He was bored out of his mind.

His poke gear buzzed in his pocket

He quickly pulled it out and answered

"hello" Ash said in an undertone

"Yo, Ash we're stopping soon. We're going to be working on some of the new album songs when we stop." Jenifer's clear voice came through the little device.

"Alright, acoustic or electric?" Ash asked eying the guitar rack next to the small refrigerator.

"Both," Jenifer replied, "no, shhh. Sorry Ash gotta go Willie is getting upset."

"okay," Ash said noting the looks from Molly, Zack, and Max.

"We stopping for practice?" Molly asked arching her eyebrows at her triplet.

"Yup," Ash said

"Willie givin' Jen a problem? Usually she likes to work out every little detail before cutting a call," Zack said smirking

"Ya I could her the little guy crying in the background and Mark asking her what to do," Ash said smirking."

"Yup, typical Mark, the guy doesn't know the first thing to being a dad," Zack said as he turned back to the laptop.

"and you would?" Molly said mischievously

"yes," Zack said before turning red, "I mean no-maybe"

"Who's the lucky lady?" Molly said gloating at her brother's misfortune a prideful look in her eyes

"You mean unlucky lady Mol'?" Ash said

"Most likely. Thanks for the save little brother," she said ribbing her other triplet

"By 15 minutes!" Ash cried, "that doesn't count!"

"I'm still older than both of you." Molly said indigently

"Your point being?" The Brothers Replied simultaneously

"I'm older and more responsible," she rolled her eyes, then she under her breath she said, "always had been compared to these twits."

"Hey we're not twits! And who's being more mature?" Zack said obviously not pleased with his sister's bothering presence.

"I probably am at the moment," she said sighing, " always am."

"Riiiiight..." Ash shook his head, "at least we're not teasing like we're five."

Zack laughed almost hysterically

"finally a good comeback," Molly griped

"Hey Ya'll we're stoppin soon!" A heavily southern accented voice spoke from the front

"Alright, Cowboy" Molly called back

"probably will stop for the day and keep going tomorrow," Zack said, "Viridien is still about 14 hours away and it's getting late."

"we're going to have some serious problems with lighting for _Return_ the dang gym has a bad setup." Zack muttered as he stared intently at the screen.

"Doing the new lighting for the show?" Ash asked as he lifted from his seat and peered over his brother's shoulder.

"ya," he replied dispassionately, "i always get stuck with this because I'm the brains of the group."

"What is _Return_?" Max asked

"a song," Molly said

The bus stopped moving and Cowboy stood up and looked back at the trio of musicians, "Ya'll, time to get off!"

"Alright!" Ash said with his usual enthusiasm, "Time to Practice!"

Ash quickly got up and grabbed two guitars off of the guitar rack. One was an neon red electric guitar with black interweaving lines running around near the nobs and levers of the guitar. The other was a plane black acoustic guitar. He slung the acoustic around his back and held the electric in his hand as he practically ran off the RV.

Molly Grabbed several pairs of drumsticks out of her bag before dashing out to follow Ash. Zack picked up a large black rectangular bag, a jet black electric guitar and a acoustic guitar. He slipped the acoustic behind his back and put the electric in a case. He promptly picked up the black bag and guitar case and followed his siblings.

Max slowly followed them out of curiosity...not before being sideswiped by Dawn as she ran into the building that lay before them, although for different reasons.

Dawn slipped over to Ash whom she thought knew where she could find shat she was looking for

"Ash!" Dawn wailed

"uhhh ya dawn?" Ash said as he slumped into a couch in the lobby.

"Bathroom, where?" Dawn quickly said

"Gotta wait for room keys there isn't one unless you've got a cabin." Zack said chewing the inside of his lip to keep from laughing.

"Crud," Dawn said

Ash's Father, who'd been talking with the people at the desk, quietly came over to them. "same one as when you were kids," he said with a smile, then he took note of dawn, "are you alright?"

"Bathroom," Dawn said trying to keep her bowls in check

"Right, almost as bad as you Molly," Ash's Father chuckled getting an eye roll from his daughter

"anyway it's cabin 115, we Ketchums have been up in these mountains a lot," Ash's father said ussuring the group out of the room

"Molly help?" Zack pleaded with a groan

"your stuff you carry it," Molly smirked

"Come on!"

Jordan shook his head, "come on Molly Jen has a bass to carry, me 'n Ash have to carry our guitars, and Zack has to carry a keyboard and two guitars. You only have to take some drumsticks. Cut him some slack."

"Nope," Molly said skipping ahead

"Sisters," Ash said rolling his eyes

"Tell me about it!" Zack cried

"Misty! You all packed?" Daisy cried up to her

"uhh ya! Just lemme get something!" Misty hollered down.

Misty slowly pulled a drawer open from her nightstand and plucked several pokeballs out. "just in case I come across some wild Pokemon," she murmured to herself.

She then slipped the small balls into a pocket of her suitcase before picking it up and walking down stairs.

Daisy stood at the base of the stairs and took the bag from her and went out to the car as Misty locked up the Gym and posted that the gym was temporarily closed. She then retreated to Daisy's car.

"So, like, I was thinking since we've got a few days to kill..." Daisy began

"What Daisy?" Misty asked tiredly as Daisy pulled out Lilly and Violet following behind. They had elected to take separate cars.

"Movie? They're showing that romance movie in Viridian you were wanting to see. Plus there is a big concert going on!"

"Who's playing?" Misty asked curiously

"well Nightshade, Blastnoise and Journeymen are playing," Daisy said

"I love _Nightshade_ and _Blastnoise_. Never heard of _Journeymen _though," Misty said

"I've heard they're pretty good. I don't know who they are though," Daisy said shrugging her shoulders

"Sounds like a plan," Misty said slightly excited to see two of her favorite bands in concert.

"that's good cause I got us VIP tickets!" Daisy exclaimed thrusting her fist in the air, which caused her to swerve, nearly hitting another motorist. Car horns sounded at her.

"Daisy!" Misty exclaimed resisting the urge to grab the wheel

"Sorry, sorry!" Daisy apologized

"it's alright just be careful, I'd like to make it there in one piece."

"So VIP... you know that means backstage right?" Daisy asked

"Serious!" Misty squealed

"Yup!" Diasy said happily

"YAY!" Misty yelled excitedly

"here it is bathroom is2nd on the left," Daniel said just before dawn blazed past him and into the cabin

"This is a cabin?" May asked referring to the large house sized structure that lay before them

"more like a summer home," Jenifer replied lugging the bass, in its case, up the stairs, " we came here every year and had a blast...well till we all started our Pokemon Journey."

"sounds like fun," Drew said as they were waved inside inside

"we'll be downstairs if you need us." Jordan said to the three remaining ex-traveling companions.

"Alright," Max said eyeing the living room intently

"May, Max and Drew! What a pleasant surprise!" a familiar voice trilled

"Mrs. Ketchum?" May asked turning to see Delia standing in the door way of the kitchen. A pleasant aroma filled the house.

"how are you doing ma'am?" Drew said

"I'm doing fine, but please call me Delia, Ma'am and Mrs. Ketchum make me sound old." She said making a face.

The door opened to reveal Molly panting as she drug in some Drums.

"Are you alright Dear?" Delia asked

"ya, just bringing in the drums," Molly panted as she took the drums downstairs.

"alright sweetheart, if you need anything just ask," Delia said before turning to the group of teens now joined by Dawn, "Dawn its good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Delia" Dawn said

"Come you guys look hungry! I've got a whole batch of cookies you can eat before Ash, Molly and Jenifer eat them all." she said shaking her head

"they practice often?" May asked once seated at a table, "like everyday I mean."

Daniel replied, "no, unless it's before a concert like now. You see we're launching an album called _Mistyify _based off of a song Ash wrote. We're actually doing a concert in a few days."

"sounds fun," May said

"The actual concert? Yes, planning and getting ready? No," Daniel said tiredly

"Cool," Drew stated his mouth full of cookies.

"Drew don't talk with your mouthful," May hissed

"Anyway you guys said you'd tell me more about your adventures with my son. Let's hear them!" Daniel said

and so the stories began.

A/N: I'M DONE! YAY!

Lol this chapter was the longest one I've ever wrote! (so far)

Very proud of how it came out!

Swagnilla-Ice-1985: thanks for the review and something is happening, but you'll have to wait and see.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Mistyify

"Morning," Jenifer said as she walked into the dining room of the cabin.

"Morning sweet pea, Sleep well?" Delia asked

"No," she laughed as she sat down at the table, "a 5 month old baby and touring don't mix very well."

"I still don't know why you insist on touring then! We could find a replacement for just the tour," another man said as he walked in a small infant clutched to his chest.

"Because we've already had this conversation," she smirked, "and I won. Case closed"

"Case reopened," the man said as he sat down next to her.

"Case closed and if you weren't holding Willie I'd hit you Mark," Jenifer said with a death glare, "And did you change him like I asked?"

"Uhh...ya," Mark said, "why did you think I was down here last?"

"Any way moving on!" Delia said, "I want to see my Grandbaby!"

"Here," Mark said, "hard to eat with a baby in your arms."

And as soon as the willie was safely tucked in Delia's arms.

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow! What was that for?!" Mark exclaimed

"For being annoying!" Jenifer grumbled

Ash lent over and whispered into Drew's ear, "Don't mess with Jen until she's had her morning coffee...unless you have a death wish."

Drew whispered back, "sounds like May. She's become a coffee addict."

"Mrs. Ketchum this is really good coffee!" May exclaimed from the kitchen. To which Jenifer bolted out of her seat and into the kitchen.

"Thank you dear," Delia said cuddling the baby in her arms, "So..." she looked at her other 4 children, "when do I get my Grandbabies from you all? Hmm?"

Jordan sighed, "umm...got to ask Sophie. We're still getting everything set up for the wedding and we haven't talked much on...that subject..."

Molly became quite interested in a picture on the wall and Zack was playing with his food.

Ash was nowhere to be found.

"Misty," Daisy breathed out, "come on Misty wake up!"

"Don't wanna" Misty mumbled out

"Come on get up," Daisy huffed

"Five more minutes" Misty flipped over and fell back asleep

"You give me no choice Misty," Daisy huffed as she went over to the sink in the hotel room they were in. she quickly picked up a paper cup and filled it with water before returning to her sister's side.

"Wake up, last chance," Daisy warned

"No," Misty said drowsily

"I warned you," Daisy trilled before dumping the contents of the cup on her sister's face

"DAISY!" Misty screeched as she tried, in vain, to protect herself from the splash of water that was making contact with her face.

"Then wake up next time," Daisy huffed

"Well I'm up now," Misty seethed

"I can see that. Get ready to go," Daisy said rolling her eyes

Misty reluctantly left her warm covers and retreated to the bathroom. She quickly slipped into the shower and stood there enjoying the hot water running down her back and sides before cleaning herself off. As she did so she sang to herself softly.

"_Over the hills and far away,__  
__for ten long years he'll count the days.__  
__Over the mountains and the seas,__  
__a prisoner's life for him there'll be."_

"Tone it down Misty! I'm trying to get my contacts in and that is distracting!" Violet cried out from the other room.

Misty sighed before turning off the water, humming the tune to the song she was thinking of. She got out drying herself before quickly brushing and putting her hair up in her signature ponytail. She then slipped on a small amount of make-up before slipping out to get dressed.

Lilly wordlessly pushed her out of the way and slammed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Misty asked confused at her sister's actions.

"not sure," Daisy replied

"Hopefully not car sick…you know Lilly," Violet said to which her other sisters nodded then continued their morning routines.

Ash yawned, looking tiredly over a few scattered pages on a desk in the RV. He rubbed his face before stroking the stubble on his chin and cheek. He sighed as he picked up a pen and scribbled in changes to the writing on the paper.

Back inside everyone had noticed Ash's absence.

"Hey where is Ash?" Max asked suddenly

"Ya where is he? He was here a second ago," Dawn said looking around for her friend.

"Prob the RV," Jordan replied nonchalantly, this was normal. Ash got up, grabbed some breakfast and went to work writing and editing songs.

"I'll go get him he's Probably hungry," Max said starting to get up

"He already got some and went," Molly said mid bite

"Besides you don't mess with him when he's writing…especially now," Zack said gazing out the window

"Why's that?" May asked

"Not sure, he's like that every now and then. Happens when we tour with some big bands and we have a concert. Nothing to worry about," Daniel replied, "but come to think of it, it is a bit strange."

"Why's that?"

"Well we're usually playing a gig around where a League Meeting is happening, or one of their conventions," Daniel replied, "he always gets nervous when that happens. It's probably just coincidence that it happens at all our first concerts, but still there really isn't one…unless you count Professor Oak's Party."

"You all invited?" May asked

"Sure are," Delia replied, "we've been good family friends with the Oaks for years. Besides, Oak has taken quite an interest in Ash."

"How come?" Drew asked now interested

"Well Ash has always done pretty good in matches and he's a really good trainer, the professor thinks he may be one of the best," Daniel answered for his wife.

"That's pretty cool," Dawn said

"Just don't tell him that he'll get a big head," Molly smirked

Just then they watched Ash come out of the RV an acoustic guitar in hand.

"huh," Jenifer mumbled watching him, "alright let me go talk with him. Mark, burp Willie." She handed her son off to her husband with a kiss before getting up.

Jenifer walked outside and followed ash until he got to a tree sitting in the middle of a hill overlooking the ocean. She watched as he plopped down and began to tune his guitar.

She stopped short and listened as he began to play.

"_Sitting here gazing down on the water,_

_Wondering how you are._

_Figure I'd be the last one,_

_To say to how I am._

_I miss you than you could know,_

_How I want to hold your hand._

_And I need you,_

_Ohh, I need you."_

Jenifer smiled he was playing one of their singles. _Mistyify_ a kind of expression on how he missed his longtime friend, Misty Waterflower.

Jenifer knew a lot. She knew about his long standing crush, his deepest fears, and his wildest dreams. She sighed quietly as he got to the chorus.

"_But girl you can't ever know_

_How much you mean to me._

_How much I need you,_

_Because you're a mystery,_

_And you cause me misery._

_I wish I knew how to say it,_

_And I'll always mean it_

_You misty-ify."_

She gently sat next to him as he continued to sing humming along with the words.

"_as I sit here and gaze alone,_

_I wish you by my side,_

_But I understand you don't know,_

_Nor could you understand,_

_Why I left you all alone,_

_Didn't even try to hold your hand,_

_I was so scared,_

_And I need you,_

_Ohh, I need you"_

She joined him in the Bridge as his voice was breaking and straining to hit notes that he could always hit. As tears rained down his cheeks.

"_But god how I want you!_

_To know that I always loved you_

_You sent that hook out in the sea,_

_And you just might have snagged me_

_But you'll never know!_

_How much I want to hold on to you_

_And I need you,_

_Ohh, I need you."_

Jenifer fell silent as he finished out and quietly played.

"_But girl you can't ever know_

_How much you mean to me._

_How much I need you,_

_Because you're a mystery,_

_And you cause me misery._

_I wish I knew how to say it,_

_And I'll al__ways mean it_

_You misty-ify."_

He took a shuddering breath, "I miss her."

"I know," Jenifer said

"I love her so much," he paused, "but I'm so afraid of what she'll say…"

"You should take the chance, maybe she likes you too," Jenifer spoke softly wrapping her brother in a hug.

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with her!" Ash said defiantly

"Sing her the song," Jen consoled, "then tell her. Trust me I think she likes you too." She smiled, "don't forget I watch you two video chat. She likes you too, trust me."

"Alright," he paused, "if you're sure…I'll do it."

"Good," Jenifer said

"Let's head back," Ash said pulling himself off and wiping his nose and cheeks.

"Yup let's go!" she said turning to leave

"And Jen?"

"Ya Ash?" She turned

"You're making things a lot less mistyifying"

A/N: Holy crap! I just updated! Lol I'm back in the saddle again… okay well I'm suffering a terrible writers block for Raider's Boys and Love's passion (two others in a completely different genre!) and this just spewed out…and it needed written…btw the song…it good? I wrote it myself for this fic so…ya.

And I'm writing random stories now…WTF? Where is this creativity when I want to work on my stories needing updates!?

And now I'm done ranting about writer's block

Thanks for reading and….Review!

Polo


	7. Chapter 7: 911

A/N: I'm here with my update! Just right on time! That's right I'm updating on time…wow never thought I'd say that…

On with the story!

"Check, Check, 1..2…3," Zach muttered into the microphone on the stage. He was standing off to the right side of the stage, left if you were in the crowd. His keyboard in front of him, microphone hanging in front of him and guitar slung behind his back.

"Good, try some keys," a voice sounded from the speakers.

Zach's hands glided over the smooth keys hitting several in a complex pattern. It took a second before the sound came from the speakers.

"Okay, now secondary," the voice said.

Zach lifted his right hand to a second keyboard located above the first and repeated the pattern. Again the sound came from the second one.

"Guitar?" the voice called

Zach flipped the guitar in front in one smooth motion and gripped it in his hand strumming a few chords. The sound came in moving up to a point it was too loud to too soft, before getting to a happy medium.

"All checked," the voice said, "you're good to go."

"That's everyone," a second voice sounded from the speaker, "you're all done here."

Zach looked tiredly over to the others and sighed, "And now it's time for me to take a nap."

"Lazy bum," Jordan said clasping his brother on the back and leading him off stage

Jenifer just shook her head and slowly walked off the other end to where Mark and Willie waited patiently at the entrance to the battle arena of the gym.

Ash just headed off backstage after placing his guitar in a stand.

Molly just sat in her seat her mouth twisted in thought. She rested an arm on the corner of the snare drum in front of her.

She then sat up and pulled two ear buds from her pocket and put them in her ear before pickingup her drumsticks and smirking.

"Come on Lilly!" Violet yelled while pounding on the bathroom door of the hotel room, "we've got to, like, go!"

The sound of a muffled whimper was the only thing she got in return.

"Is she alright?" Daisy asked from her position on the bed as she flipped through the channels on the TV, "she's been in there all morning."

Misty looked up from the paperwork she was doing, "she never locks the door, just peek in and see if she's alright."

Violet nodded and tentatively pushed open the door. She gasped, "like, Daisy! She's like, curled up on the floor!" she had quickly gone to her sister's side, temporarily ignoring the mess around the bathroom.

Misty sprung up curiously and peered inside, Lilly lay curled up and whimpering.

Daisy slipped past the two and crouched down next to her, "Lilly, are you in pain?"

Lilly's head nodded slightly, her face contorted in pain.

"Your stomach?" daisy asked almost motherly

Lilly nodded again, she whimpered pathetically.

Misty slipped into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed three digits.

"This is 911 what is your emergency," a Male voice asked patiently

"Hi, my sister is on the floor of the bathroom, she's in a lot of pain," Misty said quietly

"How old is your sister?"

"She's twenty," Misty responded, glancing at the door when her sister cried out

"Where is the pain at?"

"She says it's her stomach," Misty replied calmly

"Alright, is she vomiting, pale, or bleeding?"

"She's pale," Misty replied, "she's not vomiting…but it looks like she was before we checked on her, I don' think she's bleeding."

"Okay what is your location?" the dispatcher asked calmly

"We're at the Cubone inn," Misty said, "Room…134"

"Alright help is on the way, I need you to stay on the line with me," the dispatcher paused, "now can you tell me anything about where the pain is exactly in her stomach?"

Misty squeezed into the bathroom between her sisters and gently placed her hand on Lilly's side, "Lilly, where on your stomach does it hurt exactly?"

"Lower," Lilly gasped out

"She says it's her lower stomach," Misty said

"Alright, has she ever been pregnant or is she pregnant?"

Misty quirked her eyebrow, "no to both."

"Any chance?"

Misty chewed her lip, "maybe."

"Alright," the dispatcher paused, "I'll need you to check her for vaginal bleeding."

Misty nearly blanched, "is that really necessary?"

"It'll help us figure out what is going on with your sister, ma'am," the dispatcher replied cooly.

Misty sighed before quickly checking her sister for bleeding.

"Misty what are you doing?" Daisy and Violet said almost in unison.

Misty picked up the phone from the floor.

"She is."

A/N: sorry short chapter! I'm sick… dang germs…

Anyway…cliffhanger? Maybe?

Or can you guess?

Will this maybe affect the outcome of the story?

Who knows…well besides me…

Polo


	8. Chapter 8: An Emergency!

A/N: I seem to have an evil little plot bunny sitting on my shoulder for the moment…you're probably going to hate me…I'm a nasty little narrator…

Song is Savior By Rise against

Look 'er up. You won't regret it is an amazing song. Also it'll give you a pretty good idea of what I imagine Jordan's singing voice, although maybe a bit lighter.

Anyway…On with the story!

"JOURNEY-MEN! JOURNEY-MEN! JOURNEY-MEN!" The crowd chanted

"Encore anyone?" Molly hollored over the massive amount of voices yelling their band's name.

"Sure, we got nothing though," Jordan Said looking over his siblings, "ideas?"

Molly spun her drumsticks around, "_Savior_?"

Ash nodded, "It'll work, it's a favorite."

The chanting increased in volume, Jordan turned back to the stage, "Well let's go do this."

The band slowly walked out onto the darkened stage to retrieve their instruments. The crowd's cheering intensified tenfold.

"What's this?" Jordan Yelled into the microphone, "you guys don't want to go home?"

"NO!" Came the resounding reply

"You want some more music?" Ash asked into another microphone.

The crowd just cheered.

"Thanks for coming out you guys!" Jordan said pointing out at the crowd, "for this last one we're bringing out an old favorite.

Ash gripped the guitar tighter as he began to play. Jordan brought the microphone to his lips.

"_It kills me not to know this, but I've all but just forgotten__  
__What the color of her eyes were, and her scars or how she got them__  
__As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping__  
__Through the valleys of an aging face, that this world has forgotten__  
__There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place__  
__And there is no time like the present, to drink these draining seconds__  
__But seldom do these words ring true, when I'm constantly failing you__  
__Like walls that we just can't break through, until we disappear"_

Jordan Paced back and forth as he was singing; Lifting his hand up occasionally to emphasize a line. The Band reared up as they began the chorus, becoming more energetic. Molly threw herself at the drums beating them hard.

"_So tell me now__  
__If this ain't love then how do we get out?__  
__Because I don't know__  
__That's when she said I don't hate you boy__  
__I just want to save you while there's still something left to save__  
__That's when I told her I love you girl__  
__But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have"_

Ash and Zack sighing backup kept motivating the crowd to jump and throw their arms in the air. Jenifer had asserted herself to play back with Molly who was beating the drums with constant vigorous movements

"_And the day pressed on like crushing weights__  
__For no man does it ever wait__  
__Like memories of dying days__  
__That deafen us like hurricanes__  
__Bathed in flames we held the brand__  
__Uncurled the fingers in your hand__  
__Pressed into the flesh like sand__  
__Now do you understand?"_

As Molly was playing she happened to nick a small, miniscule bug flying in the air. The bug was a tiny bee.

And it returned with a vengeance, stinging Molly in the bicep of her left arm. She shrunk away and beat it off without missing a beat, but soon realized that it had stung her.

"_So tell me now__  
__If this ain't love then how do we get out?__  
__Because I don't know__  
__That's when she said I don't hate you boy__  
__I just want to save you while there's still something left to save__  
__That's when I told her I love you girl__  
__But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have"_

Molly Concentrated on breathing as the lightheadedness set in. she glanced franticly over at Jenifer, still playing the drums. Jenifer slowly realized her distress.

Ash, Zack, and Jordan kept up Playing and singing with enthusiasim, the crowd or them about to realize the problem currently unfolding behind them.

"_One thousand miles away__  
__There's nothing left to say__  
__But so much left that I don't know__  
__We never had a choice__  
__This world is too much noise__  
__It takes me under__  
__It takes me under once again"_

Molly was starting to turn slightly red. She gasped as a wave of pain came for her now swelling arm. She mouthed, 'Bee' to Jenifer, who's eyes doubled in size and nodded.

"_I don't hate you__  
__I don't hate you no"_

Jordan had turned and noticed the distress in her younger sister's face. Regarding her expression and her rapidly swelling arm and ragged breathing.

It was easy to tell, something was wrong.

"_So tell me now__  
__If this ain't love then how do we get out?__  
__Because I don't know__  
__That's when she said I don't hate you boy__  
__I just want to save you while there's still something left to save__  
__That's when I told her I love you girl__  
__But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have"_

Ash and Zack caught on to Jenifer and Jordan's mood quickly noting Molly's distressed face they just looked at each other and kept playing.

"_I don't hate you__  
__I don't hate you__  
__I don't hate you__  
__I don't hate you, no."_

"Thanks for coming out you guys!" Jordan said slightly hoarse, "Safe Trip home and Good Night!"

The lights Dimmed as the siblings converged upon their sister.

"Mol' what's up?" Jordan asked softly as he got to her.

"Bee," she hissed, barley.

"Where's your Epi?" Jenifer asked, easing Molly off the stool to lay down on the ground.

"Bus," She gasped

Ash had darted away at the mention of a bee. He ran straight to the first aid station at the concert, narrowly dodging fan girls along the way. He skidded to a stop inside. The Firemen manning the station looked up from their cups of coffee as Ash ran in.

"Where's the fire?"one asked

"Bee sting…" Ash gasped out, "backstage…can't breath"

"alright come over here and…" The man said coming over to Ash and grasping his arm.

"Not me…" Ash breathed, jerking away

"Alright," The paramedic replied, "Chester let's go! Bee Sting sounds allergic."

The two paramedics grabbed a few bags from a counter and ran off with Ash to the backstage area.

"VD, this is Squad 43, requesting ambulance at the Gym, Bee Sting, Person in Medical Distress," Chester said into a Hand radio as they ran.

"_10-4 squad 43, do you require assistance?" _a women's voice replied

"Unknown, we will advise," Chester replied

"_10-4"_

The group pushed their way through the crowd of stage hands and band members to Molly who was laying on the ground, barley breathing.

"Hi, my name is Peter, this is Chester. We understand you've been stung by a bee…Miss…" he glanced up at Ash.

"Molly, Molly Ketchum," Ash replied kneeling down.

"Molly, we're gunna get you fixed up here," Peter said reassuringly, "we're going to give you something to make you feel better alright?"

Chester had pulled a mask down over Molly's face. She nodded slightly, still trying to breath.

"IV D-5w with, epinephrine, 0.1mg, Chesty," Pete said softly

Chester nodded as he started the IV. He'd already pulled the necessary supplies out and was now slowly giving her the IV and then pushing the epinephrine into the IV bag, before putting a bright orange sticker on it marking it with that drug.

Pete was slowly taking Vital signs, "Heart rate is fast and weak, at 123. Breaths…22. Bp is 96 over 55," he sighed, "she's out cold. Damn her blood pressure's low. She's going into shock. Raise up her legs up."

Chester quickly slid a nearby bag under her legs to prop them up. He then grabbed a blanket from inside one of the bags and spread it over her.

Pete grabbed the Hand Radio, "VD, this is Squad 43, what is the ETA of the Ambulance?"

There was silence before, _"ETA is 10 minutes 43."_

"Damn," Pete breathed before replying, "VD, is there a Medivac Helicopter available to transport. Patient is SCC and needs immediate transport."

"_Squad 43, this is 'copter 22, what is your location over?"_ a male voice asked through the Raido

"'Copter 22 we're at the Gym," Pete asked

"_10-4…VD be advised I'm beginning approach to Viridian Gym for a SCC Patient to transport," _the man said

The female voice answered, _"10-4 'copter 22."_

Pete turned to a security guard, "we need a place for the helicopter to land, Chester, go grab a gurney from the Station, I've got it from here." He looked at his patient, _please not another one_. He began to put sensors on her to monitor her vital signs.

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

Lilly lay still and unmoving. Her face pale, eyes closed.

Misty looked through the ICU glass window at her sick sister. Lilly had been sedated to help relieve her pain. A tear slipped down Misty's face.

"Family of Lilly Waterflower?" a nurse called startling Misty and her sisters.

The all stood up and walked slightly numb to the nurse who showed them into an office.

"The doctor will be in, in a moment," the nurse said cheerily.

"Thanks," Daisy mumbled disheartened.

Violet sighed, "I really hope it isn't what you said it could be, Lil' Misty. Not sure how Lil' would take that."

Misty let out a breath, "I know, but…it's not like I want that."

"I know it's just-"Violet began only to stop as the door opened.

A slim, red headed doctor walked in, she flashed them a small smile, "hell, you must be Lilly's Family. Correct?"

"Yes, how is she?" Daisy said standing up

"Not good I'm afraid, please, sit," the doctor said moving to a chair opposite the three sisters.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked cautiously

"were you aware your sister was pregnant?" the Doctor asked

"no..." Daisy replied sadly

"well..she is…I'm afraid she has had the misfortune of having a serious complication to the pregnancy," the doctor said sadly

"What happened?" Violet asked quietly

"I'm afraid she has a ectopic pregnancy…you may know it as a Tubular pregnancy? No?" the doctor asked, only to receive blank stares, she sighed, "it's a rare thing. The fetus moves down the fallopian tubes to the uterus…normally. In your sisters case it's attached itself to the lining of her fallopian tube."

"That's bad isn't it," Daisy murmured

"It is, as it grows it can cause a rupture in the Fallopian tube…which unfortunately happened to your sister. Emergency surgery is required to prevent her from dying," the doctor sighed, dreading the next inevitable question, although not from who she expected.

"Can you save the baby?" a male voice asked sadly from behind her

"Ben!" Violet said reaching up and hugging the man.

"Who's this?" the doctor asked

"I'm Lilly's Boyfriend…can you…?"

"Unfortunately not," the doctor sighed, "even with advanced medical equipment it just isn't possible…I'm sorry."

The group hung their heads in defeat.

"with your permission I'd like to operate immediately," the Doctor asked gently

Daisy nodded, "do it."

"I'll let you know anything that comes up," the doctor said standing up

"_Doctor Reveil. Doctor Reveil to Emergency! Stat! Doctor Reveil to Emergency! Stat!" _a voice called from the intercom.

The Doctor sighed, "I must be going, please feel free to stay here, I'll inform you soon." With that the Doctor walked off into the hall.

Ben slid down into a seat, "Damn it!" he breathed

"it's not your fault, Ben," Daisy said quietly

"Like hell it is," Ben replied slightly angry, "I was the one to get her pregnant. Damn it!"

"You couldn't have known…plus you two have been getting pretty serious lately… if you had waited it still could have happened…even if you were married."

"I know, I know…" he sighed, "it's just…"

"You're scared of losing her, and you're afraid she'll blame you, am I right?" Daisy said softly, he just nodded, "she's not going to be mad at you."

"ya I know…" he looked at Daisy, "thanks."

"Don't metion it," Daisy looked him over, "you look like hell, did you just leave work and come here?"

"Ya, was almost home when Violet called," Ben Chuckled, "just turned around and came here."

"you look tired, maybe you should lie down," Misty suggested

"No…I want to be awake till they tell us what's going on…" he chuckled again, "Could go for some coffee right now."

"you and me both," Daisy replied

"tell you what," Misty said standing up and drying her eyes on her pink jacket, "I'm going to go get us some Coffee, what do you guys want?"

"Just black," Ben muttered holding his head in his hands.

"Two creams, two sugars," Daisy said rubbing Ben's back

"what Daisy's getting," Violet said sagging against the wall

"'Kay be right back," Misty said gently

Misty walked out of the hall and back through the waiting room. She was about to ask a nurse where she could get some coffee when she spotted someone she didn't expect. He looked up at her and their eyes met.

He stood up and walked over to her, "Misty?"

She smiled and wrapped him in a hug, "Hey Ash."

And for a moment Time stopped.

A/N: YAY! Time for ash and misty fluff…two weeks from now… I love torturing you guys!

And bring on the hating! I feel bad about Lilly *sheds tear* but it had to be done.

Anyway review…and don't get stung by bees

Molly says they're a pain in the butt. XD

Till next time!

Polo

P.S. This is the longest Chapter to date!


End file.
